A Pirates Life For Me
by DarkRose2006
Summary: Curse of the Black Pearl written out as a poem...Please read and review?


**A/N: **I wrote this poem years and years ago...It's not as good as the poem I wrote for the second movie...but it's still good and fun...

**A Pirate's Tale**

Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!

I will dispel a pirate's tale to thee.

It started on a sunny, clear day

When a pirate, his foot on the dock he did lay.

Jack was his name,

Plundering was his one and only game.

In heroic attempt, a lady Jack did save.

But in the water, the Black Pearl her necklace did call

The brace effort got poor Jack enslaved.

In escaping, Jack put in danger Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter

Now he must deal with the wrath of her father.

The other direction, Jack did run

With only one bullet in his gun.

Into an empty shop Jack did hide

In removing his shackles, the donkey went for a ride.

The blacksmith, Will Turner, soon came back.

Not expecting to find the pirate Jack.

To and fro the two men dueled

And though neither's temper was cooled.

In the end, Jack did cheat,

But soon was brought to his feet,

For the drunken man hit Jack over the head.

The jail cell was now the pirate's bed.

That night the crew of the Black Pearl went ashore

Off looking for treasure they went, if not more.

Elizabeth the pirates did seek out.

To the mansion they went, without a doubt.

The governor's daughter kept the pirates at bay,

As one word passed through her lips: "Parley"

That, my friend, is in the pirate's code,

And to the captain of the pirates, she rode

The negotiation of Port Royal she did discuss.

The name Elizabeth Turner, with the pirates she did trust.

In the mourn of the attack,

Will believed haste, the navy did lack.

Will released Jack and hastened to Elizabeth's rescue,

After taking The Interceptor, they sailed without a crew

After walking underwater.

Will's trust in Jack did falter,

Soon to be put back in place

And off to Tortuga with much haste,

For the two

Needed a crew.

To dinner Elizabeth went with the captain

Where she learned of what the pirates did plan.

Of a curse, Captain Barbossa did speak

At first she did not believe, but once she saw, she did shriek.

Such horrors had she never seen

Never again did she wish to behold such a scene.

In Tortuga, Jack and Will did find their able-bodied crew

Bad luck it is, to bring a woman onboard, Captain Jack knew.

Worse it would be, though, not to have her,

And the rest of the voyage went by in a blur.

Into a cave Elizabeth went,

Knowing that her blood was going to be spent.

In the knick of time, Will and Jack came to the rescue

It turned out she was not of proper descent,

And Will and Jack were waiting for the opportune moment.

The opportune moment was seized

And Jack was very displeased,

For he fell behind

Finding himself in a bind

With Barbossa a deal was struck

And so continued Jack's luck.

But in the brig he was locked

On the back door of The Interceptor the Pearl knocked.

The crew made a last stand,

But it did not go as planned.

The crew was forsaken and in the end, they were taken.

Save for Will who was trapped below deck

And for once the ship blew, he emerged from the wreck.

Knowing his blood was needed for the pirates' debt,

And with his very life he did threat.

Agreed were the terms of the deal,

The fate of Elizabeth, the crew and Jack it did seal

Elizabeth set free

And the crew unharmed they did agree.

To an island the pirates sent Elizabeth and Jack

Never expecting them to come back.

The truth of Jack Sparrow was soon told,

And Elizabeth no longer thought of the man as bold.

But rum was soon to be found

And singing the only sound.

But once Jack awoke,

The first thing he smelled was smoke.

And yes, the rum was gone.

And Jack flet the wrath of Miss Swann.

The navy soon came,

Seeing the large flame,

To return only to the port,

And Elizabeth went to her last resort.

The wife of the Commodore, she did become

While Jack sat in the brig wishing he had rum.

In the brig of The Pearl, the story of Bootstrap was told

Along with the cursed Aztec gold.

Soon the time came,

To return to the wretched cave.

Jack's orders, the commodore did not obey

And Will was soon to become the pirate's prey

Persuaded, the pirates were by Jack

And to the navy, they did attack.

From the cabin, Elizabeth did escape

At the empty cabin, her father did gape.

Into a spare boat, she fled

In hopes to save Will's head.

Back in the cave, Jack did rant again

Of honest and dishonest men

When he surprised Barbossa and changed sides

Therefore changing the tides.

The crew Elizabeth did set free,

In hopes that to help her, they would agree.

In her mission she did fail,

For in helping her, they went stale.

Meanwhile, the fight with the pirates looked worse

And Jack took part in the wretched curse.

Tiring, fighting the undead can be

Will and Elizabeth would both agree.

But in the end the curse was broken

As Will dropped the gold token.

Blood seeped from Barbossa's chest

And all the pirates were placed under arrest.

To Will, Jack made sure to point out

For professing love to Elizabeth, Will had to do without.

To the gallows it was for Jack Sparrow,

Will confessed to Elizabeth he was hit by cupid's arrow.

And went to save his friend, the pirate

The two fought well, it would be hard to place a bet.

The fruits of their labor were not reached,

And to Will, the governor and commodore preached.

A clear conscious Will did coin.

And in the action Elizabeth soon did join.

Jack did escape from his enemy

And to his ship, the Black Pearl, he did flea.

And off into the sunset they did sail

As a kiss between Will Elizabeth did finally prevail.

And so finally ends my pirate's tale

In every detail

And my final word to you,

Is a pirate's adventure is never through.

**A/N: **Review please? I have started writing a poem for the third movie...but haven't touched it for at least a couple years...I may be persuaded to start it again...No flames, please...


End file.
